Sharing Memories
by btamamura
Summary: Penfold has a nightmare of a time he'd been kidnapped and learns from Madeline that it is always best to talk about your concerns. She knows it from her own experience. Contains spoilers for 'The Four Tasks of Danger Mouse' and 'Madeline: Lost in Paris'. Mentions kidnapping.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _, the_ _ **Madeline**_ _series or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners._

 **Notes:** _ **I may be uploading this now, but I wrote it ages ago! After seeing**_ _The Four Tasks of Danger Mouse_ _ **, I was struck by a thought of Penfold and Madeline sharing their experiences of being kidnapped. Penfold's account references the events of the aforementioned episode. As for Madeline's, they're the events of the first animated movie**_ _Madeline: Lost in Paris_ _ **. As for why they live in the same house and timeline? Well, I sometimes simply write stories of my favourite characters all living under the same roof for the sake of crossovers. Considering a lot of them acknowledge they're fictional characters, it's not too farfetched.**_

 _ **Danger Mouse and Penfold have adjusted to human size while living in this house, but will return to rodent size when necessary.**_

 _ **Pairings are platonic. Mentions of kidnapping. Characters may be OOC at points.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me so I will use**_ _EPMF_ _ **.)**_

EPMF

 _It's night time at the house in the unknown area where many different characters from all walks of life live. Considering I am the narrator for_ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _, this adventure must be focusing on Danger Mouse and Penfold, right? Let me just check my script and...ah. Well, Penfold is in it, Danger Mouse appears later, but there is someone else. Well, at least I only have to take care of the opening, the other narrator will close it._

EPMF

Penfold shot up with a loud gasp. He panted a few times as he reached for his spectacles. "I'm still here. Good," he whispered softly. There was no question he would be unable to go back to sleep after that unpleasant nightmare. "Maybe I'll have a cuppa, then try again." He clambered out of his bed, slipped on his slippers, grabbed his dressing gown and slipped it on, tying the sash as he made his way out of the bedroom.

He was unaware his best friend and room-mate had been awoken by him.

EPMF

Penfold was surprised to see the kitchen light was on at that hour. "Oh, crumbs, what if it's an intruder?" He summoned the little courage he had, ready to use Kung Moggy if he had to, and stepped closer to the kitchen doorway. He sighed in relief when he saw the one sitting in there wasn't an intruder, but a friend. He entered the room. "Madeline? What are you doin' up at this time, eh?"

The little girl turned to the hamster. "Hello, Monsieur Penfold. I had a nightmare, so I came to have a cup of tea to calm down. Would you like some too?"

"Yes, please." He sat at the table. "Actually, I'm the same. I had a nightmare and thought a cuppa could help me get back to sleep."

"I see." She heard the electric kettle switch off, meaning the water had boiled.

"Here, I'll get it."

"Non, it is alright, Monsieur Penfold. I can." She rose to her feet, making her way to the cupboard to get two mugs. She carried them to the kitchen counter where the box of chamomile teabags already sat. "Would you like some milk in yours?" She reached into the box for two teabags, putting one into each mug. She picked up the kettle, and poured the water in.

"Just a dash, please." He watched the girl get the milk out after setting the kettle back on its stand. "So, erm, what was your nightmare?"

"A flashback. I found myself remembering the time I was kidnapped."

"You too, eh?"

"Moi aussi?"

"Pardon?"

"Me too?"

"Ah. Yes, you too. I had a nightmare of the same thing."

"Quelle dommage... It has been a while for me. Do you have yours often?"

"Yes, plenty."

"Does Monsieur Danger Mouse know about them?"

"He was worried enough when I was abducted, I don't want to make him worry more about me having nightmares."

She removed the teabags, putting them into the small bin, then carried the mugs to the table. She placed one before Penfold, the other she set down where she would sit. She returned to her seat. "Maybe we can both talk about it, it might make us feel better."

"Erm, I guess so."

"I can go first, if you'd like."

"Okay."

"As you know, I am an orphan. There was a scheme being carried out by two criminals; they would lie to the courts and claim they were long-lost relatives of orphaned girls."

"Why did they do that? What were they after? Inheritance?"

"Oui. They would make false school letters, send them to the banks and would get all of our inheritances. They enslaved us."

"What? Enslaved? Did they make you work in a sweatshop?"

"For a lace factory one of them owned."

"They did the same to you, I see."

"Oui. One claimed to be my Viennese uncle. He said he was going to take me to a finishing school in Vienna, and refused to take _non_ for an answer. No matter what my friends and Miss Clavel did, no matter what they said, he would try countering where he was supposedly taking me would be far better."

"He managed to get you to go with him in the end."

"Because he claimed he was family, he had legal rights to take me from my school. He knew the right things to say to get me to say _oui_ to going with him, even if it meant leaving my friends."

"What did he say?"

"He spoke of Mama as if he knew her. Saying I was every bit as beautiful as her, saying he knew what Mama would've wanted for me."

"Did you really say _yes_?"

"Non. But, his words made me feel hopeful that I still had family. Whether I said _oui_ or _non_ , he would still take me away. When he took me on the metro instead of the Orient Express, I realised something was wrong. He blew his cover, but by then it was too late."

"How did you get away?"

"I dropped Mama's beads for my friends to follow. I knew Miss Clavel would realise something wasn't right, and my friends would insist on searching for me. At the same time, my new friends and I would work on planning an escape. We were caught. Thankfully, help was on the way. My friends had found me and came to my aid, and Miss Clavel, with les gendarmes, had found out from Henri where I was."

"What happened there?"

"Madame LaCroque made us weave lace. My new friend Fifi wasn't well, and she would often be coughing. Her hair had been cut very short too."

"Why?"

"It was punishment for trying to escape. The worst was to come though. Because of her coughing, her lace was turned yellow. Madame was going to make her work on black lace only...and with the little lighting we had, it would've caused her to go blind."

"Oh, _crumbs_!"

"Oui. I tried defending Fifi, and was locked in a cold, wet cell for it."

"Oh, _carrots_!"

"We weren't fed well either. We only got to eat stale bread."

" _Cor_!"

"When Madame realised I had orchestrated the break-out plan, she cut off some of my hair. I was sad that happened, but it wasn't like it wouldn't grow back."

"What happened to the other girls there?"

"When I received some reward money, I donated it to pay for a school for them. They would receive the best of care and the best of education. Fifi managed to recover from her coughing fits at last, her hair also grew back."

"I'm glad it all worked out for you and for them too. Did you have a lot of nightmares of it following your safe return home?"

"Sometimes. I spoke with Miss Clavel when I did, and she reassured me I was safe. I sometimes shared them with Fifi when I visited."

"Did it help?"

"Mais oui. Because I was talking, I was getting it all off my chest. I was being reminded of my safe surroundings."

"Do you really think I should tell DM about my nightmares?"

"It would help. It may cause him concern, but if those nightmares affect you even more, it would do that anyway. Give him a chance to help you."

"Alright, I will." He sighed. "It wasn't very much fun when it happened."

"May I please ask what did happen?"

"You shared with me, it's only fair. I was abducted by Greenback."

"Greenback? Oh! Do you mean the crook that Monsieur Danger Mouse is often against?"

"That's the rotter. He locked me up in a cold, dark, dank cell, chained to a heavy ball. I got no food, couldn't sleep, my cell was infested by bugs... But, I had to tell DM that things weren't that bad."

"Why did he kidnap you?"

"He needed me as a hostage. He wanted DM to gather ingredients to create some kind of monster. If DM refused..."

"Mon dieu!"

"Right. Having me, being able to threaten against my life, Greenback knew if he did that, DM would comply to his requests."

"Did Monsieur Danger Mouse really gather all of the ingredients?"

"He did. He had no choice. Thankfully, he also found someone who helped take care of Greenback and rescue me. I was so happy to be safe and with DM again!"

"I can imagine."

"DM was happy I was with him again too. He didn't want to admit how worried he was, though he did admit he was worried. I found out myself."

"How?"

"You know how folks say that if you keep pacing in one spot you'll wear a hole in the floor? DM did that."

"Oh la la!"

He yawned and set down his empty mug. "You know, I actually feel better after talking about that with you."

"Now do you see why you should talk to Monsieur Danger Mouse when you have nightmares of it?"

"I do. Thanks for listening to me, Madeline. I feel ready to try going back to sleep again."

"Merci beaucoup for listening to me too." She yawned. "I'm ready to go to bed myself. Bon nuit, Monsieur Penfold."

"Night, Madeline." He slid off his seat, carried his mug to the sink, placed it in and then made his way out of the kitchen. He didn't know he was passing by someone as he made his way back to his bedroom.

Madeline was a bit more aware though. She knew Danger Mouse was a light sleeper; he had to be in his line of work. There was no doubt in her mind he would've been roused by Penfold, and he would try to find out what was the matter. "Monsieur Penfold did not want to cause you to worry more than you already have."

Danger Mouse stepped into the kitchen. "I've known for a long time he has been having those nightmares."

"He'd accidentally wake you?"

"All the time." He approached the child. "Thank you for getting him to talk about his. It really does seem to have done him some good. I'd also like to thank you for helping him see that talking with me wouldn't be a bad thing."

"I know it all from my own experience."

"So, you really were telling of your own past. It's unfortunate that had to happen to a child like yourself."

"Compared to the girls who were already there, _especially_ Fifi, I had it easy." She let out another yawn.

"Well, maybe you should consider going back to sleep for now. I can wash up the mugs you and Penfold used."

"Are you sure? You didn't make the mess."

"I may as well have a cuppa before going back to bed anyway."

"Alright. Merci. Bon nuit, Monsieur Danger Mouse."

"Bon nuit, Madeline." He watched the girl slide out of her seat and leave the kitchen. When certain she was gone, he scrubbed a paw over his forehead, mindful of the strap for his eyepatch. "Good grief, Penfold, you never cease to worry me, do you...?" he whispered as he set about washing out the mugs.

EPMF

Penfold quickly realised Danger Mouse wasn't in bed. How? Because before he was able to go back to sleep, the taller rodent entered the bedroom. "DM? Chief, what are you doin' up? Did I wake you?"

He nodded. "I overheard everything, Penfold. Your conversation with Madeline."

"Oh. Erm, DM, I..."

"Say no more. I know you didn't want to make me worry so much." He sat on the hamster's bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "But, letting it build up will not end well. That would cause me to worry about you even more. If you need to talk, just come to me and I will listen. I already know your time with Greenback wasn't pleasant, but I wasn't aware it still affected you so much."

"It was scary, DM. I know I am scared of just about everything, but..."

"It's highly understandable in those circumstances."

"DM..."

"I'm a light sleeper, you don't have to worry about disturbing me if you need to talk about a nightmare you've had."

"Okay, Chief."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. Do you feel ready to go back to sleep now?"

"Mm-hm!"

"Good." He released him and helped him lie down. "Sleep well, Penfold."

"Night, DM."

The mouse returned to his bed, closed his eye and went right back to sleep.

EPMF

 _In no time at all they both started to snore_

 _And that's all there is, there isn't anymore._

EPMF

 **After notes:** _ **I did use the narrators from both series; Isambard Sinclair who usually delivers snark along with narration in**_ _Danger Mouse_ _ **, and the gentle-voiced narrator of Madeline's adventures. Reason for that is a**_ _Danger Mouse_ _ **adventure lacking the snark of Isambard, even if a crossover, just doesn't feel right, and a**_ _Madeline_ _ **story should always have someone to start and close the story. Of course, since she's not in the Old House in Paris in this story, that introduction would not work.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! You don't have to review, but please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcome!**_


End file.
